


Hazy mornings

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun wants to get out of bed, there's things to do. Dongwoo says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy mornings

’’Oh gosh, your breath is absolutely disgusting, Dongwoo,’’ Woohyun whines, trying snake his way out of Dongwoo’s arm but Dongwoo keeps insisting on proving he is much stronger than Woohyun expects him to be.

Dongwoo only nuzzles in between Woohyun’s shoulder blades, a small huff coming from Woohyun as he is realising he is probably not going to get anywhere. So he stays. He shifts around to face Dongwoo instead. He places a light kiss to his forehead before he wraps his arm around his shoulder.

’’You do know we need to get up sooner or later, don’t you,’’ Woohyun asks, just to make sure. Dongwoo was always the hardest to wake up, sleeps through everything and everyone. Quite horrible sometimes, but Woohyun doesn’t complain. At least not today. Maybe just a little.

’’Mm, soon,’’ Dongwoo says with a sleepy voice and Woohyun wrinkles his nose. Always, every morning is it that he is ready to get up and go but Dongwoo always pulls him back into bed to lie there for another two hours.

’’You said soon 25 minutes ago, Dongwoo—’’ Woohyun lets out a soft whine as he tries to, once again, snake his way out of the hold around him.

It catches him completely off guard when Dongwoo suddenly pushes Woohyun onto his stomach, pressing one hand against the small of his back. Woohyun widens his eyes as he looks over his shoulder, seeing Dongwoo eye him with an awake look. Woohyun huffs quietly, wondering if the sleepiness had just been a game.

’’Woohyun, please, there is absolutely no reason to get up on a Saturday morning with absolutely nothing to do…’’ Dongwoo says with a soft hum as he leans down, pressing lingering kisses along Woohyun’s bare spine. Woohyun shivers in response and clenches his fists into the sheets under him.

’’Remember what we did yesterday before falling asleep?’’ Dongwoo asks, in a voice that makes Woohyun more than aware of his movements. He asks in a husky voice, sleep oozing out in the greatest way and Woohyun hates how weak he feels.

’’Yes…yes I do,’’ Woohyun replies back, pressing his chin in as he feels Dongwoo’s hands run up and down his thighs with firm palms, cold fingers slipping in under his shorts.

’’How well do you remember it?’’ Dongwoo asks further, gently biting onto the skin grazing over Woohyun’s shoulder blade. sneaky hands find their way to pulling his shorts down his legs. Woohyun lets a small gasp slip past his lips at the sensation and his fingers dig further into the sheets.

Dongwoo manages to drag the shorts down, pushing them off the bed. All Woohyun can feel is the warmth of the room against his whole bare body and the shifting of the mattress and Dongwoo moves around.

’’I asked, how well do you remember it?’’ Dongwoo repeats and Woohyun swallows thickly before he replies.

’’Not well enough,’’ he says and the shifting around on the mattress stops, his heart beats wildly against his ribcage and he knows what’s going to happen next. He feels Dongwoo urge his legs apart, pushing a leg up slightly and he complies. Woohyun holds his breathe, anticipating.

’’You leave me no choice then,’’ Dongwoo whispers, softly against the small of his back and Woohyun feels goosebumps covering his skin. slick fingers find their way to Woohyun's rim and he is amazed by how the noise of the lube bottle opening slipped his mind. A shaky exhale slips past his lips and he closes his eyes.

Woohyun knuckles turn white as a finger pushes its way into him and he pushes back against Dongwoo. He shifts slightly, pressing his forehead into the crook of his elbow. Dongwoo keeps pushing, testing his limits with one finger before he presses in a second finger. Woohyun lets small noises from the back of his throat escape, his eyes tightly pressed shut.

’’You should hear how you sound, Woohyun…’’ Dongwoo says softly, knowingly pressing into Woohyun with his two fingers before he swiftly turns them, drawing out more whimpers from Woohyun.

’’Just, just get on with it, Dongwoo…’’ Woohyun says in a feeble voice, his thighs tight and his fists clenched. And he doesn’t hear a response from Dongwoo. He only feels the loss of his fingers and further shifting on the mattress before he feels Dongwoo’s hand push his asscheeks apart.

’’You look so good like this, Woohyun..’’ Dongwoo says with a soft hum following before he inches closer, pressing the head of his cock onto Woohyun’s rim. Woohyun holds his breath, opening his eyes only a bit before its with a push that Dongwoo presses into him, filling him slowly.

Woohyun can’t help the noise that leaves his throat, his eyes falling shut again and Dongwoo is gentle as he presses into him while he bends over slightly, pressing small lingering kisses along Woohyun’s shoulder.

Dongwoo doesn’t start right away, Woohyun has to with a shaky voice say his name before Dongwoo actually starts to rock his hips into him. It’s gentle, it’s slow and it makes Woohyun’s thighs quiver with sensation. Dongwoo’s hand finds it way under his stomach to wrap it around Woohyun’s shaft, drawing out yet another moan from Woohyun.

Woohyun loves it like this, with the sun barely reaching the sky, the lazy thrusts that yet bring him more pleasure than anything else probably could. Dongwoo’s hands moving to grip onto his hips as he with slightly more force pushes into him. It’s the best this way.


End file.
